Musterschüler
by germanoutlander
Summary: Als Hermine sich im Stress der bevorstehenden Prüfungen verliert, braucht es einen gewissen charmanten Zauberer, damit sie ihre Mitte wiederfinden kann. Oder vielleicht war sie auch diejenige, die ihm geholfen hat. Sirimione-Fluff. Ficlet.


**Anm. d. Autorin:**

Als Geschenk für Versatyle geschrieben, der/die für sehr wichtige Prüfungen gelent hat. Erweiterte Version des tumblr-Posts. Erste Sirimione… seit bitte rücksichtsvoll.

 **Anm. d. Übersetzerin:**

Übersetzung von /s/12624427/1/Model-Student geschrieben von der fantastischen Kreeblim Sabs.  
Diese Übersetzung ist Teil der Geschenk-Übersetzungen für meine tumblr-Freunde.  
Inhaltliche Reviews werden von mir selbstverständlich an sie weitergeleitet, sprachliche/stilistische Reviews sind auch gern gesehen!

* * *

Sirius Black kümmerte sich nie viel ums Lernen. Nicht, als er 16 war und gewiss nicht jetzt, mit 36.

Oh, es gab Zeiten, als er versucht war, sich ins Zeug zu legen, aber normalerweise kam das daher, dass er sich Professor McGonagall aus dem Rücken halten musste, und nicht von wirklicher Besorgnis um die Prüfungsergebnisse. Hätte es Remus nicht gegeben, hätte er vermutlich nicht bestanden. Obwohl sein Freund sich bis zu diesem Tag weigert, seinen Anteil daran zuzugeben, Sirius in den Prüfungen die Antworten zuzustecken, und obwohl er es geradeheraus abstreitet, irgendetwas mit abgeschriebenen Essays zu tun zu haben.

Selbst Jahrzehnte später lassen der modrige Geruch dicker Wälzer und der Anblick von Stapeln von Pergamentrollen Sirius schaudern und erinnern ihn an die weniger spaßigen seiner Tage in Hogwarts. Wie irgendjemand so etwas tatsächlich mögen könnte, würde er nie verstehen.

Bis _sie_ dazukam. Das kleine besserwisserische Mädchen, das viel zu schnell in eine wissenschaftsversessene Frau gewachsen war.

Jeder, der nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, konnte erkennen, dass Hermine Granger so verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu beweisen, dass sie langsam aus den Fugen geriet. Wenn sie dachte, dass sie niemand beobachtete, knabberte sie ihre Fingernägel bis zum letzten Rest und rieb sich das Kinn, bis es eine noch leuchtendere rote Farbe angenommen hatte. Sie lief wie benommen umher, ihr buschiges Haar hoch auf dem Kopf zu einem gigantischen Dutt aufgetürmt, sodass jeder die Striemen an ihrem Hals sehen konnte, die das unruhige Reiben dort hervorgerufen hatte. Nach dem Krieg war sie auf der Suche nach einem neuen Platz in der Welt, nachdem sich der Glanz des Sieges verzog. Eine nahezu unmögliche Reihe an Prüfungen zu bestehen wurde zu ihrer neusten und wichtigsten Mission.

Eine andere Version von ihm hätte Witze auf ihre Kosten gemacht, vielleicht sogar ein oder zwei Streiche gespielt, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, wenn ihre Augen die Seiten der Lehrbücher nicht verlassen wollten. Es wäre einfach genug und er fühlte den Drang, die Energie in seinem Haus von Trübsal in Lachen zu verwandeln.

Aber die Dinge hatten sich verändert.

Sie hatten zusammen gekämpft, Seite an Seite. Alle von ihnen hatten das und dabei hatte Sirius die Tränen ihr Gesicht herunter laufen sehen, nicht nur vom Verlust von geliebten Menschen, sondern auch von dem blanken Schmerz, jeden Tag aufs Neue kämpfen zu müssen. Er hatte die Hitze ihrer Magie gespürt und das Feuer in ihren Augen gesehen. Er wusste mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass Hermine eine Überlebenskünstlerin war. Und das mehr, als alle anderen, die er kannte.

Im Laufe der Monate, die sie in der kleinen Bibliothek des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz verbrachte, begann Sirius, eine andere Seite der Hexe kennenzulernen. Sie war nett, viel netter als die Welt verdiente. Sie war stark, voller Überzeugung und einem erschreckend ehrlichem Verständnis ihrer eigenen Werte. Sie war mutig, sie stellte sich einem neuen Monster, indem sie versuchte, die erste Muggelstämmige zu sein, die einen Meister in Zauberkunst absolviert, und gleichzeitig für ihre Prüfung der Gilde der Zaubertränke lernt.

Diese Erkenntnis sorgte dafür, dass die Beobachtung, wie sie immer noch kämpfte, nur jetzt um voller Verzweiflung zu beweisen, dass sie unabhängig von ihre Rolle während des Aufwachsens einen Platz in der Welt hatte, für Sirius zum Schlimmsten wurde, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Es fühlte sich komisch an, zu sehen, wie dunkel die Ringe unter ihren Augen jeden Morgen waren. Sirius lag abends oft vor Sorge wach, während er stundenlang das Kratzen ihrer Schreibfeder hörte.

Nur dass er nicht wusste, was er dagegen tun sollte. Noch nicht.

Die Inspiration traf ihn eines Morgens, als Remus und Tonks zu Besuch kamen. Gefühlt zum ersten Mal bemerkte Sirius, wie sorgsam sein bester Freund seiner schwangeren Frau von Raum zu Raum folgte, all ihre Bedürfnisse vorherahnte, noch bevor sie fragen konnte. Neugierig sah er, wie dies alles Tonks' Lächeln breiter werden ließ und wie sie trotz ihres großen Bauches entspannter wurde.

Sirius grinste, klopfte Remus auf die Schulter, bevor er verschwand, um Hermine zu finden. Sie zu beobachten, wie sie sich über die neusten Essays sorgte, die am Morgen per Eule ankamen, während ihr Teller mit Essen unberührt in der Ecke stand, sorgte dafür, dass er noch entschlossener wurde, ihr zu helfen. Er könnte – er würde es für sie besser machen.

Zuerst war es nicht mehr, als einen extra Spritzer Aufpäppeltrank in ihren morgendlichen Kaffee zu schummeln. Die Art, wie sie zu lächeln begann und den ersten belebenden Schluck genoss, trieb ihn dazu an, mit Zusätzen wie Vanille und Zimt zu experimentieren, nur um die freudige Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Obwohl der Tag, an dem er es mit ein bisschen des gelben Pulvers versuchte, das seit weiß Merlin wie lang in der hintersten Ecke des Küchenschranks lag, dazu führte, dass er vom Kaffeekochen verbannt wurde. Eine Strafe, die er auf sich nahm, da sie dazu führte, dass sie ihn jeden Morgen in der Küche anlächelte.

Kaffee wurde zum gelegentlichen Frühstück, das er vorbereitete, während sie über den Artikel berichtete, den sie gerade las. Das wurde bald zum wöchentlichen Abendessen, für das er die Nudelgerichte kochte, von denen er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie sich nach ihnen sehnte, wenn sie Stress hatte. Mit Harrys Hilfe besorgte Sirius Bücher darüber, was Muggel _Ergonomie_ nannten, und er justierte ihren Bürostuhl vor jeder ihrer langen Lerneinheiten. Er lernte Entspannungstechniken und hinterließ ihr einige handgeschriebene Notizen auf dem Tisch mit Tipps zum richtigen Stretching, Tiefenatmung und lustigen kleinen Sätzen, die _Mantras_ genannt wurden. Er fand sogar heraus, wie sie ihr Büro am liebsten organisierte, und schlüpfte während der wenigen Stunden, die sie schlief, herein, um alles wieder aufzuräumen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre wöchentlichen Abendessen wurden tägliche, und er hörte mit ehrlichem und scharfsinnigem Interesse zu, wenn Hermine darüber sprach, was sie lernte. Je länger er ihr half, desto mehr bemerkte Sirius, dass sie seit langer Zeit endlich gesünder aussah, obwohl ihr Wunsch, überragend zu sein, nicht schwächer wurde. Er war stolz darauf, zu wissen, dass er dazu einen kleinen Teil beigetragen hatte. Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder ein _Gemeinsam_ in seinem Leben zu haben, und das ließ ihn noch eifriger nach Wegen suchen, die entschlossene Hexe zu unterstützen.

Und an dem Morgen, als sie – endlich – in die Küche rannte, um zu verkünden, dass sie die Abschlussprüfungen bestanden hatte, lernte er, wie er sie _gerade richtig_ in die Arme nahm und _genau so_ küsste.

Und damit stellte Sirius Black fest, dass Studieren im Grunde genommen vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm war. Er war sicherlich auf dem Weg, ein Musterschüler mit einer hübschen kleinen Besserwisserin an seiner Seite zu werden.

* * *

 **Anm. d. Autorin:**

Vielen Dank! Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt!


End file.
